CROSSING OVER
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: A sexual offense case takes Bones and her partner to Florida, where Horatio Caine's team has to face their fears in trying to catch three different felons, including the one who managed to take away their source of safety... BB, DuCaine... -REWRITTEN!


"Touch me, Booth," Tempe whispered, "And kiss me where I have never been kissed before."

The FBI agent looked at her with his sparkling chocolate brown eyes. The lust and pure longing in them was obviously readable. She leaned back onto her double water bed, holding onto her partner's white shirt and pulling him down on top of her. The two of them would be expected at their respective jobs in only two hours...

She wrapped both legs around her partner's waist, pulling him a little closer. He quietly shifted against her, and gently allowed his one hand to glide down her silky white thigh, pulling the fabric of her skirt down along with the movement. Right at the moment Booth wanted to capture her lips with his, and show her what love was, the all too familiar sound of his ring tone filled the bedroom. He groaned loudly, reaching over her body to grasp his mobile phone from the night stand and accept the call.

"Booth."

He got quiet for a few moments, and appeared to be listening carefully to what was being said on the other side of the receiver. "Yes, alright," he replied to the unknown caller, right before the conversation was ended. As the FBI agent turned his attention back to his partner, she already understood they wouldn't be able to continue their love-making.

"You have some free days left?" he asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It wasn't a very long flight to Florida. On the incredibly noisy terminal of Miami International Airport, Lieutenant Horatio Caine stood waiting for the two partners. They immediately recognized him by his imposing and rather intimidating figure, and walked over to him. Nearing him, Horatio gave both a friendly handshake.

"As long as you're here in Miami Dade, one of our department Hummers will be put at your disposal," he said, leaving the terminal with Tempe and Booth following in his wake. "I will be taking you to the crime scene, and you can pick up your Hummer from there." Booth nodded, approving, as the trio gradually neared the enormous CSI Miami department vehicle that would bring them to the place of crime.

Booth stared at the impressive Hummer H2, not being able to find the right words. "I think I prefer this to my own Chevrolet."

Horatio smiled. "I think I have heard that one before."

Abruptly ending the conversation between the two men, Tempe motioned to the vehicle and asked, "Shall we?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Calleigh and Ryan were both already present at the crime scene as Horatio arrived. During the whole ride, Booth and Tempe had remained silent, taking in all the new scenery. Miami, Florida, was entirely different from Washington, there was no doubt about that.

The female anthropologist squatted beside the found remains, and allowed her grayish blue eyes to run over it thoroughly, taking in all the details. Her right hand reached out to brush some earth off the corpse's still invisible parts. "According to the pubic area, we're dealing with a girl about fourteen years old. She's been lying here for a very long time. I would think a little over ten years already."

Tempe used both hands to brush more earth off her remains, as something rather curious struck her. A third foot? She shifted a little to the left, as she just continued to brush away the remaining layer of dirt. It didn't take her long to expose another set of human remains. "Pubis indicates a second female, probably around the age of twelve." She noticed Booth standing right next to her. "So the victims became younger..."

Dr. Brennan nodded. "That's a real good possibility. I would estimate the other remains have been lying here for less time, so there's the possibility that both girls were the victim of a child molester."

"Then there's only one more thing left for us to do," Horatio said, while he silently quit toying with his sunglasses, sliding them over his clear blue eyes. "We're going to have to sift this entire area to look for more victims."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So," Ryan started. "Tommy and Kimberly Lincoln, newlyweds, bought this house to renovate, and were planning to move into it the beginning of next month. The couple was just trying to make a nice garden out of this jungle, when they actually found two decomposed bodies."

"Three," Calleigh corrected, as she diligently continued to take pictures of the crime scene.

"Right."

"Nice way of clipping your shrubs," Booth announced, making his presence noticeable with one of his totally superfluous statements. All present people turned their heads towards him, as if wanting to ask if he really thought it was considered appropriate. "Sorry..." Temperance was the first one to return to the remains and the case.

"The saponification hasn't even started thus far. I would estimate her lying here for no longer than four days. She can't be any older than eight."

"Was she killed by the same one who…?"

"I don't think so," Dr. Brennan answered, a frown appearing on her forehead at her own words. "The other remains both had a blunt force trauma to the side of the head. We don't have such kind of trauma here. Honestly, I can't find any kind of trauma on her. That's what I'm going to leave up to you." Calleigh nodded. "She was most definitely killed, though," the anthropologist gently continued. "A girl that young doesn't just die and end up like that in the bushes."

"So... We have two different killers," Calleigh stated, as Horatio joined the four of them, where the third body had been discovered.

"Killers, and... sexual offenders," Tempe sighed, adding to the other woman's statement.

"We can't tell for sure if the others were raped, too," Calleigh stated, quietly.

"No," Horatio added. "But, I would dare to say..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Horatio," Ryan spoke. "Maxine's run the unknown pubic hair through the database. It belongs to one Paul Ciza. He was convicted for spreading pornography on the Internet in 2006, and was released in the beginning of this year for good behavior. Calleigh and Temperance are on their way to question him about his… recent activities."

"Good. Mr. Wolfe, he won't be on the loose for too long."

"H.," Eric's voice sounded from behind the lieutenant, as Ryan disappeared in Trace again. "The house belonged to Joe Carlington. He was arrested eight years ago for child pornography and molestation. The older victims are most likely his, considering he used to kill them by blunt force trauma."

"Does any of you have a clue where Bones is?" Booth piped up.

Eric turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, coming to face the unknown man it belonged to, reaching out to shake friendly hands, and introducing himself to him. "I'm Eric. I work here."

"He's one of my best detectives," Horatio said, allowing one of his rare smiles to spread across his lips.

"Seeley Booth, FBI."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
_  
"Ryan! What happened?"_

_"It's bad, isn't it?"_

_"What do you mean 'it's bad', Wolfe? Talk to us!"_

_"Horatio took a round to the chest, and I got here too late... He's gone."_

_"What?"_

_"He's dead."_

_"Oh My God," Calleigh exclaimed, with both hands in her light blond hair, devastated. In all devastation, she turned away from her colleagues. Trying to shield herself from the words going right to her heart. Ryan's last words penetrated her to the deepest of her soul, working their way into her core, which suddenly felt incredibly empty. Tears were stinging her pure emerald green eyes, as she was trying to breathe easy. Trying to prevent herself from collapsing right there._

"I've been through losing my partner as well," Tempe started. "He wasn't gone, though. He–" She quit talking, and swallowed the rest of her words. Something she only rarely did. But Calleigh wasn't really there; she wasn't listening to any word Tempe was saying. And the brunette couldn't really blame her for doing so. She remembered how she had been feeling, seeing Booth 'die' right in front of her. Dr. Brennan kept silence for the rest of the ride.

_"It all makes sense now. How you got there so fast. Why you released the body."_

_"Eric... I want you to relax, this is not how it looks."_

_"Really? Because it looks like you and Caldwell are responsible for Horatio's murder."_

_"Really? Because you're wrong."_

_"He texted you: 'It's done.'"_

_"Yeah, what does 'It's done.' mean, Wolfe?"_

_"I was following orders."_

_"Orders from who, Wolfe? ORDERS FROM WHO, WOLFE? HUH? FROM WHO?"_

_"From Horatio."_

_"I don't believe anything you're saying," Calleigh said, allowing her rationalism to take over. She felt like she couldn't rely on, or let alone trust– She didn't have any idea what to believe anymore. Her mind was just going in conflict with itself._

According to Frank's information, Paul Ciza lived in an old squat building, which was about to be entered by Tempe and Calleigh. The women had been driving for a little over an hour to get to Lake Worth, where Ciza's home address was located. Near North Dixie Highway and Lake Avenue to be more precisely. Almost immediately, the blond sensed something was not right there, and right before she followed the Washington D.C. anthropologist inside, she called for back-up.

/\/\/\/

As Calleigh entered the dark and unoccupied apartment, she instinctively reached for her gun. Something cracked on the dusty wooden floor behind them. Both women turned in unison to check where the sound had come from and saw nothing. Tempe motioned for the CSI to walk up the creaking old stairs.

/\/\/\/

They hadn't found anything on the other floors. Checking them had taken the two women ten completely useless minutes, for the only thing the blond and the brunette had found were some little stones, which explained the broken windows. The stones had likely been thrown in by some teenage boys, playing Truth or Dare. 'If you dare to throw a stone through that window...' Tempe could already picture the preceding conversation.

Suddenly, the shot of a nine millimeter skimmed through the air and clearly hit Horatio's target. The two women turned around in shock and just saw a piece of metal hitting the floor beside the body, which later would be confirmed to be Paul Ciza.

"Temperance!" Right then, Booth appeared into the door opening, and ran towards his partner. The two fell into each other's arms, as the lifeless body's blood colored the concrete dark red. The sticky liquid kept on gushing from the bullet wound in the child molester's head, which Horatio had caused by his department Glock.

Calleigh's green eyes wandered to the man still standing in the door. She gave him an ice cold look, and walked past him to get outside. She didn't want to say words she would seriously regret later. That's why she managed not to growl, 'I could have shot him as well.'

Horatio hadn't even taken the time to think. He and Eric had been a inseparable team since Marisol. Their bond was never going to end. Although Calleigh had been with Lieutenant Caine's team far longer than Delko, from the moment Jake had returned in her life, Horatio had backed away from her.

Sometimes, like when she had gotten abducted, it was very hard to keep his feelings under control, and Horatio had so many of them towards her, but was so afraid of what loving her would cost. He had to keep them inside for their own good.

The main reason why he thought so, was the fact he was already an old man. She could do so much better than him. Then again, there was this undeniable truth that she did everything by the rules, and this meant she would never consider having a relationship with her boss, someone she most definitely wasn't supposed to have a relationship with.

At the same time, Horatio didn't want her to end up like Mari. It felt like all people he loved were taken away from him sooner or later. He didn't want to lose his sweet bullet girl. He would rather have her around for as long as possible by keeping that small invisible line between them, than breaking it and only having a short time to show much he loved her. No, it was so much better this way, no matter how hard it was.

Booth carefully held his female partner. "I don't want to let go," she whispered, honestly, pulling herself flush against the FBI agent's muscled chest. This feeling of his warm, strong arms draped around her figure felt safe. Why would anyone want to let go of something which makes you feel so safe? "You don't have to," he said, softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ange was sitting at her oak desk with her head into her hands, thinking. Her light brown eyes stared blankly at some point in the distance. She often retreated in that environment if something was wrong, her mind began to realize.

An unhappy smile appeared onto her lips, as she heard and immediately recognized the sound of high heels onto the tiles. Brennan just never wore heels. She had a very complicated and scientific reason for that. A reason to which Angela had never really listened. She had a very good idea of who the woman could be.

"You alright?" Cam's voice sounded, gently, as she came to a halt in her tracks, and stopped by the doorway to give the other woman her space.

"No," Angela sighed, honestly. "No, I'm not."

The footsteps neared the chair on which Ange was sitting, and Cam softly caressed the other woman's shoulder. "Can you give me a hug?" Angela asked, half crying, half smiling. She was almost sure Dr. Camille Soroyan would never do such kind of gesture, but she was mistaken. The slight change in Cam's grasp went by almost unnoticed, but then suddenly the two women were hugging each other. Angela allowed her tears to find a way out, while Cam did her outermost to shush her.

Then, the women broke apart from the embrace, almost as suddenly as they had given into it. Cam sank down onto the desk so that her eyes were nearly on the same level as Ange's, who tried to wipe away most of the tears. Cam's hand reached out gently, to get rid of that one tear rolling from the other woman's eyes. The two locked their light brown depths and captured each other's glance for a few seconds.

Angela stood up from her seat onto the soft chair, and squirmed her body between Cam's thighs, who willingly opened them further as if giving permission to enter her private space.

The most artistic of the two women leaned in and went on her search for Cam's lips. Right at the moment Angela's own lips found them, Cam leaned backwards onto the wood desk, pulling the other woman along with her, and pulling both legs around her middle. Angela was a little overwhelmed by the action, but found herself leading the passionate duel between their tongues.

Cam's hands blindly and eagerly searched their way to the dark blue hem of the shirt that embraced Angela's upper body. "No one could catch us here," she moaned, as the shirt was being pulled over the other woman's head. Cam started on pulling the straps of her push-up bra down, and allowed her lips to find their way to the valley between Angela's breasts, making sure to get lower very soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Calleigh heard the soft ringing of her door bell echoing through the hallway. Who could be showing up this late? She was wearing a dark brown sleeping pants, which loosely embraced her body to cover the silky soft skin of her creamy white legs. With her one hand, she held back the strands of blond hair threatening to get stained by the toothpaste she spit into the drain. With her other hand, she put her toothbrush down, and took the cup of water to rinse away the fluoride substance still in her mouth.

"I'm coming!" Calleigh yelled, as she spit the blue colored water into the drain as well, and the door bell rang for a second time. She took the little black hairpin from the sink, and pulled her loose strands in a loose ponytail. She realized she must be a little too exposed, wearing that brown and white horizontally striped camisole, which perfectly matched her sleeping pants, and was trimmed with white lace at the top. She grabbed an old shirt from the closet, coincidentally brown and white striped, too. These stripes were a little wider than the camisole's, though, and the sleeves reached halfway her lower arms. It showed her breasts in all the right ways.

In the dark, and barefooted, she navigated to her front door. Seeing who the late visitor was, she almost closed the door again. She didn't, but she didn't invite Horatio in either.

"Calleigh," he whispered, sorrowfully. Even though she was about to go to bed, wearing sleeping pants and no make-up, she was still more beautiful to him than anything.

Without words, she disappeared into his inviting arms. "You're the last one I would have expected here tonight," she whispered, eventually having found the strength to speak again. Horatio didn't speak for a full minute, as if the man needed time to think for his words for the first time during his existence.

"I understand. But, Calleigh, I never wanted to hurt you, I–" "Where did we lose each other, Horatio?" Calleigh asked, looking up from her safe spot on his chest. "Where?" she questioned, her words sounding more hysterical with every syllable.

"I don't… I just wanted to give you the chance to have the happy life you–" "You have any idea how I felt at the point Ryan told me you were... gone?"

"I'm sorry, Calleigh," he whispered, his light blue depths giving his words more impact.

"Do you want to…?" she asked, half sighing, gesturing to the living room.

Horatio nodded. "Only if you want me to."

The female ballistics expert nodded gently at his question, standing aside to clarify her gesture, but the lieutenant didn't fail to notice her nibbling her lower lip as he made his way inside and she closed the heavy front door behind him.

"Calleigh–" he started.

"I know, but I don't really want to talk tonight."

"I understand."

"Just... Hold me," Calleigh whispered, still remembering the day of Speed's funeral, how Horatio had nearly literally held her together there in the locker room. No one would have been able to hold her together if he really had been gone. Her life would have become one tedious day after another, not really having the will to live, but knowing that he would have wanted her to. All... Lethargically. Horatio gently allowed her to cry lightly on his chest, as he sank on her couch with her in his tight embrace. Comforting her. Just... Holding her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you still here?" Maxine asked, entering the locker room. Natalia was sitting there on the bench, just staring at some point in the distance. Too focused to hear what was being said, but not focused enough to realize she was just staring off into space.

"I don't have any idea what I would have–" Natalia began, looking up at the DNA analyst with her dark brown eyes, as Valera sat down on the bench beside her, and softly rubbed the other woman's back. "You don't have to," she whispered, yielding over to steal a brief kiss. Instead of leaving it all with one kiss, it enveloped to way more.

They didn't need any words to be said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was already past midnight as Booth and Brennan entered his messy apartment. He closed the front door behind them, and followed his partner's example, putting his suitcase down. His eager hand found hers, and he pulled her towards him. They looked at each other briefly, before Tempe leaned in to him, and kissed her partner fully onto the lips.

They enveloped into their passionate kiss, as Booth slowly started walking them to his bedroom.

A soft bang was heard as he crashed them onto his double bed. She grinned, pulling him towards her for more. He leaned on his forearms, as she pulled her legs around his waist, just like the last time. He shifted between her legs lightly, nuzzling into her neck and kissing a path down to her breasts.

Tempe moaned his last name in ecstasy, as he shifted for a second time, unconsciously rubbing the bulge in his pants against her. He realized she was enjoying this kind of movements, and started moving back and forth between her legs. This caused Tempe to continue moaning his name louder, to bounce off the walls.

"I'm just going to make you scream." "I'm most definitely going to, if you are not– Ahh…"

Booth grinned at his recent achievement; he had found exactly what turned on his partner. "Where were we?" Booth asked, as he collapsed onto her, and both hands tried to pull her shirt up and off her upper body.


End file.
